Un mal pour un bien
by AlyciADC93
Summary: OS: Lexa n'a jamais vraiment aimé les enfants. Elle n'a jamais ressenti de connexion avec eux et ne s'y est encore moins intéressée... mais ça c'était avant de rencontrer Matt. Un petit garçon qui bouleversera sa vie à jamais et qui lui permettra de croiser la route de Clarke. Pourra-t-elle le sortir lui et sa mère d'une relation malsaine? Une petite AU sur le couple Clexa.


_**Hey! Voici une petite OS que j'ai écrite sur un thème très familial.**_

 _ **J'espère que l'idée vous plaira. N'hésitez pas à me laisser vos impression!**_

 _ **Bonne lecture:)**_

* * *

C'était une belle matinée d'été dans ce quartier résidentiel de la côte Ouest des Etats-Unis. Le soleil tapait déjà fort et la température frôlait les trente degrés alors qu'il était à peine dix heures du matin.

Lexa terminait son jogging journalier, ses écouteurs dans les oreilles, elle n'entendait pas le monde autour d'elle. Une bonne façon de se vider la tête et d'oublier ses problème et le stress quotidien que son travail lui apportait.

Le souffle court elle commençait a fatiguer. Il est vrai que les conditions météorologiques n'étaient pas en sa faveur aujourd'hui et qu'elle aurait peut être mieux fait de déplacer sa course au soir plutôt que de se lancer sans prendre la moindre bouteille d'eau.

Elle entendit alors un cris strident. La sportive crut d'abord que son imagination lui jouait des tours, la chaleur devait lui monter au cerveau. Pourtant elle enleva tout de même ses écouteurs pour s'assurer que la rue était paisible. Les cris ou plutôt les pleurs, se firent à nouveau entendre. Lexa regarda autour d'elle sans apercevoir quoique ce soit. Elle avança de quelques pas et vit enfin la source de ce dérangement.

Un petit garçon qui ne devait pas avoir plus de six ans était couché par terre, le bras en sang et les genoux râpés. Sa casquette était tombée à côté de lui tout comme sa tablette électronique dont l'écran était fissuré.

Lexa s'accroupit près de lui regarda les dégâts causés par cette chute qui semblait plutôt violente.

\- Hé! Salut bonhomme. Dit-elle de sa voix la plus douce. Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé?

Le garçon ne répondit rien, il continuait de sangloter tout aussi fort et il se tenait son membre ensanglanté. Voyant qu'il ne comptait pas lui parler, Lexa tenta d'user de son charme et se dit qu'en se présentant à lui, il aurait peut être un peu plus confiance.

\- Je m'appelle Lexa, j'habite au bout de la route. Tu peux me dire ton nom?

Il la regarda avec ses yeux rouges remplis de larmes. Sa lèvre inférieur tremblait tellement il essayait de retenir ses pleurs pour paraître fort.

\- Ma… Matt. Bégaya-t-il. Je suis tombé de là haut.

Avec son bras valide il pointa le pommier sous lequel ils se tenaient. Lexa écarquilla les yeux en voyant la hauteur de l'arbre. Si ce petit s'en sortait seulement avec un bras cassé il était vraiment chanceux.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu faisais là dessus? Demanda-t-elle en lui essuyant une goute de sa joue.

\- Il y avait un Salamèche et je voulais l'attraper.

Lexa n'avait aucune idée de ce que pouvait être un salamèche mais elle opina tout de même sans poser plus de question. Il s'agissait peut être de l'ami imaginaire de Matt. Quoi qu'il en soit, ce personnage lui avait valu de tomber de plusieurs mètres.

\- Et tes parents ne sont pas là?

\- Maman travaille et papa dors sur le canapé. Il ne voulait pas se réveiller pour jouer alors je suis parti chercher mes Pokémon tout seul. Tu le diras pas à maman hein? J'ai pas le droit de jouer sans qu'elle soit là pour me surveiller.

\- Je vais d'abord t'emmener à l'hôpital et on essayera d'appeler ta maman de là bas. Je pense que ça ne sert à rien d'aller chercher ton père?

Lexa se doutait bien que si le père du garçon s'était endormi et qu'il ne s'était pas réveillé face à son fils c'était qu'il devait lui-même avoir des problèmes de son côté. Et pour laisser un si petit enfant sortir de son plein gré sans surveillance, cet homme ne devait pas avoir un grand sens des responsabilités. Elle ferait donc mieux de rechercher la mère une fois que Matt serait pris en charge par le personnel médical.

\- Quand papa dors après avoir bu son verre de vin on arrive jamais à le réveiller. Murmura le petit d'un ton honteux. Maman va me disputer si elle voit que je suis à l'hôpital. Elle est docteur tu sais.

Lexa fut ravie d'entendre que la mère de Matt serait rapide à trouver et qu'elle n'aurait pas besoin de faire des pieds et des mains pour être en relation avec elle. C'est vrai que la jeune femme avait autre chose à faire de sa journée au lieu de rechercher la mère d'un enfant maladroit,

Mais pour le moment, le garçon avait besoin d'être rassuré. Son visage laissait transparaître de la peur à l'idée d'être grondé et Lexa se devait de l'apaiser.

\- T'en fais pas d'accord, je lui expliquerai tout gentiment. Il faut déjà s'assurer que tu n'aies rien de cassé.

Matt hocha la tête. Il essaya de se lever avec l'aide de Lexa mais n'arriva pas à poser un de ses pieds par terre. Il poussa un petit cri en essayant et les larmes revinrent très vite à la charge.

\- J'arrive pas à marcher Madame Lexa.

\- Je vais t'aider. Lui dit elle en le soulevant dans ses bras. Ma voiture n'est pas très loin.

Le garçon s'agrippa de toutes ses force et se laissa porté jusqu'à la voiture de cette inconnue. Lexa le coucha sur la banquette arrière après lui avoir dit des mots rassurants pour le calmer. Son comportement semblait apaiser Matt qui commença à sucer son pouce après seulement quelques mètres de route. Ses yeux commençaient déjà à se fermer, bercé par les mouvements de la voiture, il ne tarda pas à somnoler comme s'il ne s'était pas fait mal du tout.

* * *

Lexa arriva à l'hôpital et porta Matt jusqu'à l'accueil. Le garçon se réveilla à peine avant de refermer encore les yeux. Il poussa quelques soupirs de douleur lorsque son corps se mouvait, mais le grand mal avait disparut.

Les urgences étaient calmes apparemment en ce mercredi. La grande effervescence qu'on voyait dans les séries télé n'était pas au rendez-vous et à sa plus grande surprise, Lexa fut prise en charge tout de suite. Elle caressait les cheveux de l'enfant endormit lorsqu'une infirmière se plaça devant eux.

\- Matt? S'exclama-t-elle après avoir relevé les yeux de son calepin. Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici?

Le garçon se réveilla et regarda la femme qui s'était approchée. Lexa ne répondit rien, heureuse que cette personne le connaisse et puisse peut être l'aider à retrouver sa mère.

\- Tata O! Dit-il d'une voix rocailleuse. J'ai bobo au bras et Madame Lexa m'aide à plus avoir mal.

La jeune femme fixa Lexa d'une regard sombre et l'observa de haut en bas. Mal à l'aise notre joggeuse se leva de sa chaise et lui tendit la main en signe de salutation.

\- Bonjour, Lexa Wood, j'ai trouvé Matt dans cet état ce matin. Son bras à l'air d'être assez touché, je me suis dit que l'avis d'un professionnel était important.

\- Où était son père? Demanda-t-elle en inspectant le bras de Matt.

\- Chez-lui apparemment. Il s'est endormi et ce jeune homme est partit jouer dehors.

\- Encore? C'est pas possible ce mec! Pesta-t-elle.

\- Je te promets que j'ai pas cherché les Pokémon Tata.

\- Ca tu vois, j'ai du mal à te croire crapule.

\- Mais papa dormait, c'est pas marrant de rester avec lui.

\- Je sais Matt, mais maman ne peut pas faire autrement.

L'infirmière l'embrassa sur le front et lui ébouriffa les cheveux.

\- Je vais vous installer sur un lit et je vais aller chercher sa mère.

\- Merci beaucoup.

* * *

Clarke finissait le check up post opératoire d'un de ses patients lorsqu'Octavia arriva dans la pièce. Son amie lui fit signe de la tête de sortir pour pouvoir lui parler en priver. Pensant qu'encore une fois les points de suture de l'adolescent qui avait subit une chute de vélo c'étaient défait, Clarke n'accéléra pas la cadence. Elle prit tout son temps pour vérifier les paramètres vitaux de son patient et nota dans son carnet les évolutions sur son état de santé.

Ce ne fut qu'une fois qu'elle fut sûre que tout était normal, que la blonde quitta la chambre, satisfaite de son travail. Elle rejoignit Octavia dans le grand bureau médicale et se servit un café avant de se faire remarquer.

\- Ha enfin! Je t'ai dit que c'était urgent! Pesta la brune.

\- Si c'est pour Michael tu peux lui dire d'arrêter de faire des mouvements brusques ça évitera de faire sauter ses points à tout bout de champs. C'est déjà la troisième fois ce matin.

\- Non ça n'a rien à voir avec lui. C'est Matt.

\- Quoi Matt?

Une angoisse s'empara alors de Clarke. Elle n'était jamais rassurée de laisser son fils avec son ex-compagnon mais la crèche était fermée pendant cette période estivale et elle n'avait aucune solution que de le faire garder par son géniteur. Elle appelait en général toutes les heures pour savoir comment se déroulait la journée et si Matt allait bien. Mais il n'était que dix heures et son fils avait tendance à faire de longues grasses matinées ces derniers temps. Elle avait donc décidé de laisser un peu de répit à Finn et n'avait pas encore téléphoné.

\- Il est ici. Il a fait une mauvaise chute apparemment.

\- Quoi? Mais comment c'est possible?

\- C'est un enfant, il tombe c'est normal. Une femme l'a emmené il y a dix minutes aux urgences. T'en fais pas il est entre de bonnes main et ça ne paraît pas si grave, une foulure tout au plus.

\- Une femme? Mais où est Finn?

\- A ton avis Clarke?

La blonde ne prit pas la peine de répondre. Elle savait exactement où était son ex. Certainement entrain de décuver sur le canapé du salon. Il avait dû mettre Matt tôt au lit la veille et s'était sûrement descendu une bouteille de Gin à lui tout seul. Normalement l'homme faisait attention lorsqu'il gardait son fils mais depuis quelques jours il ne prenait même plus la peine de se cacher pour boire. Il le faisait devant Matt sans aucune gêne au plus grand désespoir de Clarke qui cherchait par tous les moyens à trouver un autre arrangement pour la garde du petit mais personne n'était disponible en cette période de l'année et Finn avait pourtant juré de ne pas toucher un verre pas plus tard que le soir passé lorsque Clarke était passée déposer leur fils. "bien sûr que je ne picolerai pas Clarke, pour quel père tu me prends" lui avait-il dit avant qu'elle s'en aille. Et encore une fois elle s'était faite avoir évidemment.

Heureusement que cette femme était passée par là et Clarke espérait de tout son coeur qu'elle n'ait pas de rapport avec les services de l'enfance. En quel cas, le couple allait avoir de sérieux problèmes et les frais supplémentaires que cela pouvait engendré ne pourraient pas être couvert par la blonde qui avait déjà dû s'encombrer de gardes supplémentaires pour pouvoir boucler le mois.

\- Je vais le tuer. Dit-elle en serrant les dents. Il m'avait promis.

\- Et depuis quand Finn tient ses paroles?

Octavia en avait par dessus la tête de ces histoire. Elle voyait son filleul dépérir jour après jour au même rythme que sa meilleure amie et cela elle ne pouvait plus le supporté. Elle avait assisté à la descente aux enfers de son couple d'amis. Une longue traversée qui avait durée des années avant que Clarke décide enfin de quitter son compagnon. Et depuis Finn s'était réfugié dans la boisson. Il n'avait pas supporté de voir s'en aller femme et enfant un dimanche de décembre et l'alcool avait été son seul catalyseur. Il avait rapidement perdu son travail et Clarke avait refusé pendant longtemps qu'il voit son fils seul à seul. Pourtant il y a deux semaines, la blonde dû prendre sur elle et accepter que Finn soit sa dernière solution pour faire garder Matt et depuis la jeune doctoresse avait prit de âge à cause de ce stress permanent qu'elle ressentait.

\- Tu les as laissé aux urgences?

\- Ouais, bloc B2.

\- Merci O.

Alors qu'elle s'en allait, Octavia héla son nom pour la retenir.

\- Déboutonne deux boutons de ta chemise Griffin.

\- Quoi? Pourquoi ça?

\- Tu verras! Aller dépêche!

\- Octavia si tu veux que je me ridiculise devant...

\- C'est une bombe Clarke, alors laisse sortir les jumeaux et elle te mangera dans la main.

\- Des fois je me demande pourquoi je te parle encore. Dit-elle en s'en allant.

\- Parce que je connais tes goûts, Aller, déboutonne et laisse-les respirer tu me remercieras plus tard!

Clarke leva la main en l'air pour faire signe à sa meilleure amie de se taire. Elle ne pu malgré tout pas s'empêcher de sourire face à ce comportement digne d'Octavia. Dans l'ascenseur qui la menait aux urgences, Clarke se regarda dans la glace et fixa sa poitrine boutonnée dans sa chemise de service. Elle leva les yeux aux ciel et défit le premier bouton de son décolleté avant de passer une main dans ses cheveux pour les remettre bien en place.

* * *

\- Et donc tu vois c'est pour ça qu'il est devenu Dark Vador, ma tata Raven dit qu'il est pas vraiment méchant mais qu'il avait juste peur qu'il arrive quelque chose à son amoureuse .

\- Et le bonhomme vert il a quoi à faire là dedans?

Clarke s'arrêta face à la scène qui se jouait devant elle. Son fils était assis sur le lit son bras mis en écharpe avec un morceau de draps. Il montrait fièrement son t-shirt star Wars à la femme qui l'écoutait et qui paraissait totalement intéressée par cette conversation au sujet surnaturel. Matt ne se comportait pas comme il le faisait normalement. Il était un garçon renfermé et timide et pourtant face à cette jeune femme il discutait comme s'il la connaissait depuis toujours. Le bégaiement qui le caractérisait lorsqu'il était face à des étrangers avait complètement disparut tout comme ses joues rosées. Comment avait-elle réussit à gagner sa confiance aussi vite? Ca Clarke l'ignorait mais elle ne pouvait être que rassurée d'observer que son fils était en un seul morceau, capable de parler et qu'il ne semblait pas souffrir.

Elle entra dans l'espace qui avait été réservé par Octavia et se gratta la gorge pour se faire remarquer. A cela, Matt releva la tête et un énorme sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres.

\- Maman!

Il essaya de tendre ses deux bras mais grogna lorsqu'il ressentit la douleur au niveau de son coude droite. Clarke s'approcha de lui et le serra contre elle en l'embrassant dans sa chevelure blonde.

\- Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé mon chéri? Demanda-t-elle avant de s'assoir près de lui.

\- Je suis tombé de l'arbre dans le jardin à papa.

Elle écarquilla les yeux et tourna son regard vers Lexa.

\- Tu es tombé de quoi?

\- De l'arbre mais j'ai pas fait exprès maman.

\- J'espère bien que tu n'as pas fais exprès et pourquoi t'es monté là en haut?

Matt déglutit difficilement et regarda lui aussi Lexa. Devant se silence Clarke fronça les sourcils et utilisa sa grosse voix maternelle.

\- Matthew Wells Collins ne me dis pas que tu cherchais encore tes Pokémons?

\- Non maman! Mentit-il.

\- Il y avait un chat. Dit tout à coup Lexa.

La blonde s'arrêta dans son excès de colère et fixa l'inconnue l'incitant à continuer.

\- Un chat était coincé et Matt a essayé de le déloger. Il a perdu l'équilibre et la suite vous la connaissez.

Matt n'en revenait pas. Il venait de trouver une alliées qui lui avait évité une bonne semaine de corvées. Non seulement elle l'avait emmené à l'hôpital, elle l'avait écouté lui raconté l'histoire de star wars en détail mais en plus elle lui inventait un mensonge pour ne pas subir la colère de sa mère. Si cette femme n'était pas son ange gardien Matt ne comprenait plus rien.

\- Un chat? Demanda à nouveau Clarke. Comme par hasard?

\- Vous savez ces bêtes elles n'en font qu'à leur tête. Lexa lui adressa son plus beau sourire en espérant qu'il allait fonctionner et détendre la maman inquiète. Je ne me suis pas présentée. Lexa Wood enchantée.

Clarke laissa tomber le sujet du chat. Au final cela ne lui importait que peu. Son fils allait bien et c'était la seule chose importante. De plus Octavia ne s'était pas trompée, Lexa était magnifique même dans ses vêtements de sport.

\- Clarke Griffin. Merci beaucoup de l'avoir emmené. Je ne sais pas comment faire pour vous remercier.

\- Il n'y a pas de quoi. Matt est adorable c'est un plaisir d'avoir fait sa connaissance. En plus j'ai appris plein de choses sur star wars je n'ai pas perdu ma matinée! Plaisanta-t-elle. Il a été vraiment courageux en tout cas, vous pouvez être fière de lui.

Matt rougit face à ce compliment et cacha sa tête dans le buste de sa mère. Clarke lui sourit et déposa à nouveau un baiser sur les cheveux de sons fils.

\- Bon et bien maintenant que tu es entre de bonnes mains je vais pouvoir y aller. Annonça Lexa en se levant de sa chaise.

\- Non, reste encore Madame Lexa! Ils doivent me faire une piqure et je déteste ça.

\- T'as été un champion jusqu'à maintenant je suis sûre que ça ira très bien. En plus ta maman est là, elle saura te protéger de ces méchantes aiguilles.

\- Mais j'ai pas fini de te raconter pour Yoda!

\- Matt, je crois que Lexa doit aller travailler maintenant. Tu lui raconteras une autre fois.

\- Mais c'est quand qu'on pourra se revoir?

Lexa ne s'attendait pas à cela. Elle avait toujours gardé une certaine distance avec les enfants. Même avec sa nièce, le contact avait mis du temps pour se faire alors voir ce petit garçon qu'elle n'avait rencontré il n'y a qu'à peine heure s'agripper à se point à elle la bouleversait complètement.

\- Tu sais ce qu'on va faire? Annonça-t-elle avant qu'il ne réponde par la négative. Je vais donner mon numéro à ta maman et quand tu auras le temps de me raconter la fin de l'histoire tu lui demanderas de me lancer un petit coup fil d'accord?

Matt hocha rapidement de la tête, heureux que Lexa accepte de le revoir une nouvelle fois. Clarke quant à elle était sous le choc. Son fils ne s'était jamais comporté de la sorte. Pas une seule fois il ne s'était intéressé à quelqu'un qu'il ne connaissait pas. Il discutait volontiers avec Raven et Octavia et parfois son parrain Lincoln l'emmenait voir des courses automobile mais jamais il n'avait eut ce genre de rapports avec quelqu'un d'extérieur à la bande d'amis de ses parents.

En même temps, la blonde le comprenait. Comment ne pas tomber sous le charme d'une femme pareille? Elle était parfaite. Drôle, belle, calme et patiente et cela Clarke n'avait eu la possibilité de l'observer pendant seulement une dizaine de minutes. Ses qualités devait être aussi longue que son bras.

Elle prit entre ses doigts la carte que lui tendait Lexa et la regarda un instant avant de la mettre dans sa poche bien à l'abri.

\- A bientôt Matt. Dit Lexa après lui avoir ébouriffé les cheveux. Sois prudent la prochaine fois.

Il lui sourit timidement et lui fit un signe de la main.

\- Madame Griffin, c'est un plaisir de vous avoir rencontré. N'hésitez pas à m'appeler.

\- Je n'y manquerais pas. De toute manière ce petit bonhomme ne va pas oublier de me le rappeler.

Lexa prit ses affaire et après un dernier au revoir sortit la pièce. Matt la regarda jusqu'à ce qu'elle disparaisse et finit par relâcher un soupir de contentement. Clarke le regarda amusé mais ne remarqua pas qu'elle avait exactement la même expression sur son visage.

\- Elle est tellement jolie maman. S'exclama-t-il en se relisant tomber sur le lit.

\- Pour une fois, toi et moi on est d'accord.

Murmura-t-elle les yeux toujours fixés sur le passage que Lexa venait d'emprunter.

* * *

Anya explosa de rire le soir au souper. Lexa venait de lui raconter sa matinée bien agitée et sa rencontrer avec Matt et Clarke. Sa meilleure amie avait du mal à se reprendre et du avaler une gorgée d'eau pour se calmer.

\- J'y crois pas Lex, utiliser un pauvre enfant pour obtenir le numéro de téléphone de sa mère! C'est mesquin!

Lexa sourit à son tour. Elle ne pouvait pas contredire Anya, bien sûr Matt était adorable et il l'avait amadoué comme jamais ue enfant ne l'avait fait auparavant mais elle se devait d'être réaliste, Clarke l'avait également charmée. Elle ne savait pas si tout cela était à cause de cet uniforme de médecin ou des formes parfaites de la blonde mais une chose était sûre: Lexa avait été obnubilée par la jeune femme. Et même si elle ne savait pas si Clarke était séparée du père de Matt, l'envie de tout tenter pour la revoir avait été trop forte. Elle espérait recevoir rapidement un appel même si elle savait aussi que les chances pour que Clarke ait déjà jeté sa carte à la poubelle étaient plus que grandes.

\- Si tu l'avais vue tu ne me ferais pas la morale! Et puis c'est toi qui m'a dit qu'il fallait que je me remette en scelle, je ne fais que de suivre tes conseils.

\- Je pensais plutôt que tu ferais ça de la manière traditionnelle. Sortir le samedi soir et accoster une fille dans un bar. Pas trouver une mère de famille canon et te foutre dans des histoires pas possibles.

\- Tu sais que je ne fais rien traditionnellement.

\- Tu veux vraiment t'engouffrer dans une histoire avec une fille qui a déjà une enfant? Tu sais que pour une mère son gosse passera toujours avant tout.

\- Oh la! Du calme. Je ne sais même pas si Clarke est célibataire et je ne te parle pas de m'engager pour la vie.

\- Lex... Cette femme a un enfant, si elle est célibataire et qu'elle cherche effectivement quelqu'un c'est pour quelque chose de sérieux crois-moi.

\- Et tu crois que je ne suis pas capable de concilier mas vie avec une enfant?

Anya rit une nouvelle fois.

\- Je t'ai vue avec la fille de Luna, t'es tout sauf maternelle Lexa.

* * *

Lorsque Clarke ouvrit sa porte d'entrée et qu'elle fut face à face avec Finn son sang ne fit qu'un tour et sa colère prit le dessus sur la réalité. Si elle s'écoutait elle lui aurait déjà envoyé une droite en plein visage. Il était là tout penaud devant elle, les bras ballants et la mine triste, comme un chien battu il faisait trembler ses lèvres. Mais Clarke n'était plus dupe, elle avait vécu cette scène trop de fois dans sa vie pour se laisser amadouer.

\- Clarke... Commença-t-il avant de se faire couper.

\- Ne dis rien! Ne dis plus jamais rien! T'as dépassé les bornes Finn et cette fois c'était la dernière! Je t'ai laissé des dizaines de chances et tu les as toutes balayées.

\- Je sais je...

Tu te rends compte de ce qui aurait pu arriver? Est-ce que tu as la moindre idée que Matt aurait pu se tuer?

Elle était hors d'elle. Les larmes coulaient à grands flots sur ses joues et sa respiration se perdait dans ses poumons et ses cris devaient attirer les voisins à leur fenêtre.

\- Tu l'as laissé seul! Il a cinq ans bon sang! T'étais tellement bourré que tu ne t'es même pas réveillé!

\- Je sais, Clarke baisse d'un ton s'il te plait.

\- Parce que tu crois que j'en ai quelque chose à faire si tout le monde nous entend? Je m'en contre fiche Finn! T'as presque tué notre fils!

\- Arrête! Cria-t-il à son tour. Je t'interdis de dire ça! J'ai fais une erreur oui mais c'est la dernière fois.

\- Oh oui c'était la dernière fois, et tu veux savoir pourquoi? Parce que je ne te laisserai plus jamais t'approcher de Matt.

\- Clarke!

\- C'est fini Finn, je t'ai laissé trop de chances, j'ai été trop laxiste et t'es allé trop loin.

\- Tu peux pas m'empêcher de voir mon fils.

Matthew était dans sa chambre, un oreiller sur sa tête pour bloquer les cris de ses parents. Il avait l'habitude de ces disputes, des menaces de sa mère et des excuses de son père. Cette scène il l'avait vécue depuis qu'il était tout petit. Il ne se souvenait d'ailleurs pas si ses parents avaient une fois été heureux tous les deux. A chaque fois une dispute éclatait, les choses s'étaient un peu calmées lorsque sa mère avait décidé de partir avec lui de la maison familiale pour retourner chez les grands parents du petit garçon mais très vite les mauvaises habitudes de Finn avaient relaient surface et les cris avaient reprit eux-aussi.

Ce soir là pourtant, la voix de Clarke lui paraissait plus confiante, comme si elle avait pris une réelle décision et que cette fois elle s'y tiendrait. Son père lui était encore plus hors de lui que d'habitude. Il hurlait et insultait son ex-compagne faisant à chaque fois fermer plus fort les yeux de son fils pour essayer de bloquer la vision qu'il se faisait du spectacle qui se déroulait en bas.

Cette dispute durait depuis plus longtemps qu'il ne l'aurait cru et elle ne semblait pas se terminer. Matt était démuni, il ne pouvait rien faire pour les calmer et les pleurs de sa mère lui déchirait le coeur. Il l'avait vu souffrir une fois de trop et ne supportait plus de la voir ainsi.

Il lui fallut du courage pour sortir de son refuge et se diriger hors de sa chambre. Finn ne se calmait toujours pas malgré que Clarke ait baissé d'un ton, elle restait apparemment sur ses position et il la menaçait de demander la garde exclusive de Matthew. Le garçon ne comprenait par tout mais le rire cynique de sa mère lui glaça le sang.

Il arriva à petit pas dans la cuisine et attrapa le sac de Clarke tout en regardant de gauche à droite pour s'assurer que personne n'arrivait près de lui. Il en sortit alors la petite carte que Lexa avait tendu à Clarke plus tôt dans la journée. Il ne savait pas lire mais reconnu le design sans problème. En se mettant sur la pointe des pieds il attrapa le téléphone et composa un à un les neuf chiffre du numéro inscrit en grand caractères d'imprimerie. Il vérifia à deux fois que ce qu'il avait tapé était identique à la carte et appuya pour finir sur le bouton vert avant de placer le combiné à son oreille priant tout bas que sa secouriste réponde assez vite.

* * *

Lexa finissait la vaisselle quand elle entendit le bruit des vibrations de son téléphone sur la table à manger. Anya le regarda en haussant les sourcils, il était tellement rare que quelqu'un appel la brune à cette heure là de la journée que cela lui sembla bizarre.

Lexa posa son éponge et se sécha les main avant de regarder l'écran de son smartphone. Le numéro qui s'affichait lui était inconnu et cela la perturba d'autant plus. Elle se décida malgré tout à décrocher et son coeur cessa de battre lorsqu'elle entendit la petite voix à l'autre bout du fil.

\- Oui allô?

 _\- Madame Lexa?_ Demanda la voix enfantine _. C'est vous?_

\- Matt? Qu'est-ce qui t'arrives tu n'es pas encore couché? Dit-elle en regardant sa pendule.

 _\- Il faudrait venir à la maison._

Ce ton si désespéré la fit chavirer, le garçon avait l'air tellement triste qu'elle ne pu s'empêcher de compatir. Anya s'approcha d'elle lorsqu'elle entendit le nom de l'enfant, elle demanda à vois basse des explications et pour seule réponse, Lexa haussa les épaules.

\- Ta maman sait que tu m'appelles?

 _\- Papa est là et ils crient beaucoup._

\- Oh Matt, tu sais les papas et les mamans ça se disputent des fois. Expliqua-t-elle doucement. Anya lui montra un pouce en l'air pour l'encourager à continuer. Tu ne dois pas t'inquiéter.

Elle entendit alors un homme hurler comme elle avait rarement entendu hurler. Elle comprit alors que cette situation n'était pas normale et que Matthew avait eu raison de composer son numéro. La voix plus fébrile de Clarke résonna également et elle ressentit de la peur l'envahir. Le père était-il dangereux?

Matt se mit alors à pleurer, lui si fort il y a quelques secondes commençait à craquer. Lexa était impuissante, elle n'avait jamais vécu une telle situation et ne savait pas comment agir dans un cas pareil. Elle se demanda si la meilleure solution était d'appeler la police ou d'essayer de régler le problème elle-même. Le temps lui était compté et elle opta pour la seconde solution.

\- Matt? Calme-toi mon bonhomme, t'es courageux tu me l'as prouvé ce matin.

Il hocha la tête même si la femme ne pouvait pas le voir.

\- Tu vas bien m'écouter. Il faut que tu ailles dans ta chambre et que tu fermes ta porte. Je vais venir voir comment va ta maman d'accord?

 _\- D'accord_. Répétant-il entre deux sanglots.

\- Tu es toujours dans la maison où je t'ai trouvé ce matin?

 _\- Non là c'est chez papa. Il faut venir chez mamie et papi._

\- Ok. Et tu connais l'adresse de ta mamie?

Face à ce silence Lexa comprit que l'enfant ne lui serait pas d'une grande aide. En même temps à cinq ans comment pouvait il connaître l'adresse de ses grands-parents par coeur?

 _\- C'est une maison jaune._ Indiqua-t-il comme si cela pouvait être utile.

Lexa se plaça devant son ordinateur et ouvrit rapidement une page de recherche.

\- Tu sais me dire leurs noms peut être?

 _\- Abby et Jake._

\- Griffin comme ta maman?

 _\- Hum Hum._

Elle tapa les deux informations et eut de la chance dans sa recherche. Il n'existait qu'une seule adresse sous le nom de Jake et Abbygaelle Griffi. Anya lui redemanda une nouvelle fois ce qui se passait mais elle l'ignora complètement, trop concentrée sur l'écriture de l'adresse des parents de la jolie médecin.

\- Il ne sont pas là tes grands-parents Matt? Demanda-t-elle en prenant son sac à main.

 _\- Non, il sont en vacance en Italie._

\- Je t'expliquerai. Murmura-t-elle à Anya lorsqu'elle ouvrit la porte de son appartement.

\- Quoi? Mais tu vas pas partir comme ça! S'exclama la blonde. Lexa!

\- Je reviens au plus vite!

Et d'un seul coup elle s'en était allée. Voulant garder le garçon au bout du fil pour s'assurer que tout allait bien, elle continua de lui parler de choses et d'autre.

\- L'Italie? C'est super ça! Ils vont te ramener un souvenir?

Matt parti alors dans de nouvelles explication concernant le voyage de ses grands-parents. Lexa n'écoutait que d'une oreille. Elle posait de temps en temps des questions pour relancer la discussion mais tout cela n'était pas très important. Il fallait simplement que Matthew pense à autre chose qu'à la dispute de ses parents et apparemment sa technique marchait à merveille. Elle espérait simplement que la circulation serait bonne et qu'elle arriverait le plus vite possible chez son petit protégé.

* * *

Fini était rouge sang, ses yeux sortaient presque de ses orbites et il ne semblait plus contrôler sa force. Il venait tout juste d'empoigner le bras de Clarke et le membre commençait à devenir blanc sous cette pression bien trop forte. Clarke lui ordonna de la lâcher mais rien n'y faisait et la jeune femme commençait vraiment à être apeurée. Elle ne savait plus comment se sortir de cette situation, elle avait beau menacer son ex-compagnon d'appeler la police, rien n'y faisait il ne la laissait pas se libérer. Ses pensées tombèrent alors sur son fils qui devait tout entendre dans sa chambre. Le pauvre ne méritait pas une vie pareil. Subir les gueules de bois de son père, ces disputes à répétitions et les absences de sa mère à cause de son travail. Clarke n'avait jamais voulu ça pour son petit garçon. Lorsqu'elle était tombée enceinte, elle avait cru que Finn changerait et qu'ils pourraient être une famille heureuse... Tu parles que des foutaises. Au lieu de ça elle gâchait la vie de l'être le plus important à ses yeux et lui donnait image si négative de la famille qu'elle se dégoutait elle même.

\- Vous devriez la lâcher je pense.

Cette voix lui paru familière bien qu'elle n'arrivait pas à savoir de qui il s'agissait. Mais prit sur le fait, Finn relâcha son bras et s'écarta pour regarder la nouvelle arrivante. Cette vision étonna Clarke. Comment Lexa pouvait elle être ici? Comment savait-elle ce qui se passait?

La brune arriva à la hauteur du couple et jeta un rapide coup d'oeil sur Clarke pour voir son état. Malgré ses yeux rougis par les larmes, la doctoresse semblait en bonne santé physique. Elle se plaça alors devant Finn et le força à reculer encore plus.

\- C'est donc vous le père qui laisse son fils monter aux arbres sans surveillance?

Il s'exclaffa de rire avant de lui répondre.

\- Et c'est donc vous qui emmenez les petits enfants dans votre voiture. Vous savez que si la police est au courant que vous tourner autour des quatiers résidentiels vous allez avoir de gros ennuis.

\- Lexa ne pouvait pas le croire. Ce père avait l'audace de la menacer après toute cette histoire. Clarke essaya de s'interposer mais Lexa la retenu.

\- Un merci aurait suffit, mais je ne vous en tiens pas rigueur. Maintenant je crois qu'il est assez tard et que votre petit spectacle doit prendre fin. Je vous conseille de rentrer chez-vous et de prendre une bonne douche pour enlever cette odeur d'alcool et d'aller vous coucher. Vous aurez les idées plus claires demain matin.

\- Tu me prendras pas mon fils Clarke, je te tuerai avant que tu puisse faire quoique ce soit.

\- Très bien, planifiez votre meurtre parfait et vous en reparlerez demain.

Elle le poussa en bas des marches du perron et retourna aux côtés de Clarke qu'elle entraîna doucement à l'intérieur de la maison. Finn resta encore quelques instants devant l'entrée avant de frapper dans la platebande de fleurs et de s'en aller en titubant.

Clarke poussa alors un soupir qu'elle avait retenu jusque là. Elle enfouit sa tête entre ses mains, honteuse que la jeune inconnue ait pu assister à cette scène si dégradante. Lexa se voulant rassurante, plaça un bras réconfortant autour des épaules de la blonde et l'aida à aller s'assoir sur le canapé.

Comme si elle avait toujours vécu ici, elle se dirigea vers la cuisine et servit un grand verre d'eau à la propriétaire des lieux. Ses mains tremblaient encore sous l'effet de l'adrénaline. Elle ne savait encore pas comment elle avait réussit à garder son sang froid face à cet homme si impressionnant. Mentalement elle se congratula et prit tout de même quelques seconde pour s'en remettre.

Elle revint alors dans le salon et y trouva Matt enlacé dans les bras de Clarke. La jeune femme lui répétait des excuses encore et encore et le garçon ne faisait que d'opiner de la tête. Lexa s'approcha d'eux, tendit le verre à la blonde et caressa l'épaule de Matthew qui vint à la surprise général enlacer sa taille.

\- Merci d'être venue Madame Lexa.

\- Je pense que Lexa est suffisant Matt. Lui répondit-elle en souriant.

Clarke regarda sa sauveuse et essaya de lui exprimer par son regard toute sa gratitude.

\- Je ne sais pas quoi dire. Annonça-t-elle d'une voix cassée par ses cris. Je suis désolée.

\- Arrêtez, vous n'avez aucune excuse à faire à quiconque. Répondit Lexa. Mais sachez juste que vous avez un brave petit soldat à vos côtés.

\- Je sais.

Clarke regardait son fils avec tout l'amour qu'elle pouvait lui donner avant de les serrer au plus fort contre-elle.

\- Je suis désolée Matt, on aurait pas dû se disputer comme ça.

\- Pourquoi il criait si fort papa?

\- Parce que je lui ai dit que je ne voulais pas qu'il te voit tout seul pendant quelques temps.

\- Pourquoi?

Clarke ne sut quoi répondre. Lui dire la vérité aurait été trop cruel. Elle ne pouvait pas faire passer Finn pour un père indigne devant Matt. Son fils avait encore son innocence et cela elle ne pouvait pas le lui enlever.

Lexa comprit le malaise de Clarke et s'interposa une nouvelle fois.

\- Tu sais Matt, ton papa il a beaucoup de problèmes dans sa vie et des fois quand on a beaucoup beaucoup de problème on arrive pas à s'occuper correctement des autres. C'est pour ça que ce matin il ne t'a pas bien surveillé et que tu t'es foulé le poignet en tombant. Maman veut juste qu'il règle tous ses problèmes avant de pouvoir te voir tout seul.

Matt sembla convaincu par cette explication et Clarke remercia dans un murmure Lexa qui venait une fois de plus de lui sauver la mise.

\- Tu sais quoi bonhomme? Il est très tard, tu devrais aller te coucher maintenant.

\- Mais si papa revient et qu'il crie encore.

\- T'en fais pas mon chéri, papa ne reviendra pas ce soir, c'est promis. Viens on va au dodo.

\- Lexa tu restes quand même pour contrôler?

La brune lui sourit attendrie par cette question.

\- Je reste encore un petit moment pour discuter avec ta maman. Mais t'en fais pas, tu n'as rien à craindre.

\- D'accord. Répondit-il en se frottant les yeux. Merci Lexa d'être venue. Et merci de m'avoir sauvé ce matin.

\- Tout le plaisir était pour moi bonhomme.

Clarke lui sourit et lui fit comprendre qu'elle n'en aurait pas pour longtemps à coucher son fils pour la deuxième fois de la soirée. Lexa lui dit qu'elle pouvait prendre tout son temps et qu'elle n'était pas pressée.

Une fois que Clarke et Matt furent montés à l'étage, Lexa envoya un rapide SMS à Anya pour lui dire de ne pas l'attendre mais que tout allait bien. Elle regarda alors autour d'elle et observa les nombreuses photos présente dans le salon familial. Elle ne vit pas les minutes passé, trop obnubilée à découvrir la vie des deux êtres qui avaient autant besoin de protection.

Clarke redescendit après que Matt se soit endormit comme une masse à peine arrivé dans son lit. Elle regarda Lexa qui ne sembla pas l'avoir vue et son coeur s'emballa. Elle ne l'avait rencontré il n'y a que quelques heure et cette femme avait protégé la prunelle de ses yeux à deux reprises et rien que pour cela elle en serait à jamais reconnaissante.

Lexa remarqua pour finir la présence de la brune et s'écarta gênée de ces souvenirs immortalisés. Elle restait debout, se balançant d'un pied à l'autre gênée de ne pas savoir quoi dire. Heureusement, Clarke coupa se silence mortel.

\- Merci Lexa. Je n'ose pas imaginer ce qu'il se serait passé si vous n'étiez pas intervenue.

\- Comment va votre bras?

Clarke y jeta un coup d'oeil et vit la marque rouge des doigts de Finn.

\- C'est plus impressionnant qu'il n'y parait. Dit elle. Ca disparaîtra rapidement.

\- Je sais que je n'ai pas de leçon à vous donner, mais ce type est toxique, vous ne devriez pas le laisser s'en tirer aussi facilement.

\- Je sais. Et cette fois je l'ai bien compris. Il n'est pas prêt de revoir Matt, en tout cas pas tant qu'il ne se sera pas fait soigné.

\- C'est une bonne décision.

Clarke fit quelques pas pour s'approcher de Lexa.

\- Comment est-ce que vous êtes arrivée ici? Demanda-telle finalement.

\- Je vous l'ai dit. Vous avez un bon petit soldat.

\- Matt? Il vous a appelé? Mais... il ne sait même pas lire! Comment?

\- Ne le sous-estimez pas. Il est incroyable votre garçon.

\- Il vous aime déjà beaucoup. Et vous êtes incroyable avec lui. Vous avez des enfants?

\- Moi? Rit-elle. Non! Je n'ai pas vraiment la fibre maternelle.

\- Vous rigolez? Vous avez su parler à Matt alors que je ne savait pas quoi dire. Vous avez ça dans vos gènes Lexa.

\- Je crois que ce n'est qu'avec votre fils. Et ne me demandez pas pourquoi!

Clarke rit à son tour, son coeur était tout à coup plus léger et l'incident qui avait eu lieu sortait un peu de sa mémoire.

\- Je pense qu'il aimerait beaucoup vous revoir si vous êtes d'accord. Je ne voudrais pas vous accaparer mais il ne faut pas être un génie pour voir qu'il s'est déjà attaché à vous.

\- J'adorais le revoir.

Il ne faut pas vous forcer.

\- Ce n'est pas le cas. C'est un petit garçon super et je crois que sa maman l'est tout autant.

* * *

 _ **Deux ans plus tard:**_

\- C'est mon anniversaire, c'est mon anniversaire!

Matt courait dans la maison réveillant les deux femmes encore endormie l'une contre l'autre. Il arriva dans leur chambre et sans crier gare sauta sur le lit en riant à plein poumons. Clarke grogna et essaya de remonter la couverture mais son fils ne l'entendait pas cette oreille.

\- Maman c'est mon anniversaire! Répéta-t-il

\- Je sais et je crois que tous les voisins le savent aussi! dit-elle en souriant. On vient d'emménager et on se fait déjà repérer merci Matt!

Le garçon de sept ans maintenant n'en avait rien à faire de tout cela, il se jeta contre sa mère et la laissa l'embrasser sur la jouer.

\- Joyeux anniversaire mon grand. Lui dit-elle en le regardant.

La masse à leur côté bougea à son tour et de ses deux mains attrapa Matthew pour l'attirer dans un câlin des plus musclé faisant une nouvelle fois exploser de rire le garçon.

\- J'ai cru entendre que c'était ton anniversaire?

\- Oui! Cria-t-il faisant ainsi siffler les tympans de Lexa.

Mais on ne l'a pas déjà fêté l'année dernière?

\- Lexa! Dit-il en levant les yeux au ciel.

Ha parce que le principe des anniversaires c'est que ça revient tous les ans? Rigola-t-elle avant de l'embrasser à son tour. Bon anniversaire bonhomme. Tu grandis trop vite.

Elle le laissa alors se dégager et approcha ses lèvres de celles de Clarke. Cette dernière ne se fit pas prier pour les lier dans un baiser doux et remplit d'amour.

\- Et ça recommence. Soupira Matt entre leur deux corps.

* * *

Clarke venait de sortir le gâteau du four lorsque la porte sonna. Lexa annonça qu'elle s'en occupait et quitta la table qu'elle finissait de décorer pour accueillir les premiers invités.

Comme à leur habitude, Abby et Jake étaient là en avance. Leurs bras chargés de paquets ils saluèrent Lexa en l'enlaçant tant bien que mal. Ils avaient adopté Lexa aussi vite que leur petit fils, au départ considéré simplement comme une amie de leur filles ils comprirent vite que quelque chose de bien plus profond la liait à leur famille. Ils n'eurent alors de cesse d'encourager Clarke à se laisser aller dans cette relation mais leur fille bien trop laissée par le passé fit attendre Lexa pendant dix longs mois avant de réaliser qu'elle ne pouvait plus aller à l'encontre de ses sentiments pour le plus grand bonheur de Matthew.

Le couple de grands-parents fut rapidement suivit par Raven et Octavia, les deux femmes encore sous pression face à leur nouveaux rôle de mères étaient arrivés transpirantes et essoufflée, le cosy de leur nouveau né dans les bras. Elle eurent à peine le temps de saluer tout le monde et de souhaiter un bon anniversaire à Matt que leur fille de deux mois se mit à pleurer. Octavia, au bord des larmes elle aussi, força sa femme à se débrouiller seule, admettant qu'elle n'en pouvait plus d'être une vache à lait et qu'elle refusait de changer une couche de plus. Raven, épuisée face à ses longues nuits blanche n'essaya même pas de se défendre et exécuta les ordres de sa femme. Ce comportement fit bien rire Clarke qui rassura tout de même à ses deux amies en leur promettant que bientôt le manque de sommeil ne serait qu'un lointain souvenir et qu'elles allaient vite profiter des joies de la maternité. Lexa quant à elle sentit une vague de stress l'envahir, elle qui venait tout juste de se faire à l'idée de peut-être un jour elle tenterait cette expérience n'était maintenant plus aussi sûre de son choix.

Lincoln arriva à son tour et comme à son habitude il fit virevolter son filleul dans les airs sous les mises en garde de Lexa qui couvait Matthew comme une mère poule depuis plusieurs mois... Depuis que son beau-fils avait eu un accident devant ses yeux en plein entrainement de hockey. Le pauvre petit s'était fissuré deux cotes et avait presque réussit à donner un arrêt cardiaque à la compagne de sa mère.

Fidèle à elle-même Anya arriva avec un quart d'heure de retard. Et avait évidemment oublié d'emballer son cadeau. Matt n'en fut que plus ravis de découvrir avant l'ouverture de ses paquets la voiture téléguidée que sa tante lui avait apporté.

Alors que la fête battait son plein dans le jardin fraichement tondu des deux femme, la sonnerie de la porte se fit entendre une nouvelle fois. Lexa embrassa Clarke avant de se lever à nouveau pour ouvrir au dernier invité.

Un Finn bien plus élançant qu'il ne le fut par le passé se trouvait là au bras d'une femme souriante. Il portait dans ses mains un petit paquet aux couleurs vives.

\- Salut Finn. Dit alors Lexa le plus cordialement qu'elle le pouvait. Gina c'est un plaisir de te voir.

\- Toi aussi Lexa. Répondit la jeune femme avant de rentrer.

\- Lexa. Murmura l'homme encore bien mal à l'aise face à la nouvelle compagne de son ex. Merci de nous accueillir. Vous avez une très belle maison.

\- Merci. C'est vrai qu'on a pas mal d'espace maintenant. Entre, Matt est dans le jardin il va être heureux de te voir.

Et Lexa ne comptait pas si bien dire. A la vision de son père Matthew se jeta dans ses bras pour le saluer. Après des mois de séparations, à chaque fois qu'il retrouvait Finn, Matt était le plus heureux des enfants.

Lexa, bien malgré elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir cette jalousie pointer le bout de son nez. Elle savait pourtant que Matt l'aimait au moins aussi fort qu'elle l'aimait. Mais elle était tout de même la cinquième roue du carrosse, la belle mère, la pièces rapportée en somme et même si elle faisait des efforts pour ne pas en vouloir à Finn ce sentiment elle ne pouvait pas le contrôler. Elle voulait être au même rang que le père biologique et avait peur d'être un jour oubliée.

Comme à son habitude, Clarke remarqua l'attitude de sa compagne. Elle vint alors se serrez dans ses bras et lui murmurer des mots tendre à l'oreille.

Arrête de penser à ça Lexa. Matt est ton fils tout autant qu'il est le sien je te l'ai déjà dit.

La brune ne répondit rien mais opina faiblement de la tête avant de mettre son masque de maîtresse de maison et de s'occuper de ses invités.

* * *

Les invités étaient parti depuis un peu plus d'une heure et la maison était en voie d'être rangée. Chacun avait sa corvée, Clarke dans la cuisine, Lexa dans le salon et Matt à l'extérieur là où le rangement était moindre. Le garçon apparu à l'intérieur après avoir fini sa tâche et rassembla ses jouets. Heureux comme un roi, il prit la Porsche télécommandée comme d'il s'agissait du st-grâle et l'agita devant Lexa.

\- Mama, je peux aller tester ma voiture dans le jardin?

Lexa releva les yeux et regarda autour d'elle pour chercher Clarke. Sa compagne n'était pourtant pas derrière-elle et son coeur explosa à cet instant. Matt la regardait avec plein d'espoir, il savait pertinemment ce qu'il venait de dire et attendait impatiemment la réponse de sa belle-mère. La jeune femme du prendre quelques seconde pour réaliser ce qui était entrain de se passer, ce moment dont elle avait tant rêvé était enfin là, enfin elle se sentait réellement compter dans les yeux de son fils de coeur.

\- Oui tu peux. Murmura-t-elle les larmes aux yeux.

Matthew la regarda et un immense sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres, il l'embrassa sur la joue tout en serrant ses bras autour d'elle.

\- Merci. Lui répondit-il avant de s'en aller avec son cadeau fétiche laissant une Lexa complètement bouleversée au milieu de leur salon.

* * *

Clarke venait de finir de se préparer pour aller au lit. Elle sortit de salle de bain et rejoignit Lexa sous la couverture. Sa compagne était entrain comme à son habitude de dévorer un roman policier ses lunettes sur le nez. Sachant comment attirer l'attention, Clarke colla ses pieds froids contre le mollet de sa compagne lui arrachant un petit cri de surprise. En riant, la blonde s'installa dans les bras de Lexa et l'embrassa juste au dessus de la poitrine. La brune sourit et posa son livre sur la table de chevet tout comme sa paire de lunette de vue. Elle laissa le silence se prolonger avant de parler doucement.

\- Matt m'a appelé maman ce soir. Avoua-t-elle.

Clarke n'en fut pas surprise, elle avait eu une longue discussion avec son fils quelques jours auparavant et savait très bien les projet du garçon. Elle en avait pleuré de joie lorsqu'il lui avait annoncé sa décision de reconnaître aux yeux de tous la femme qui partageait leur vie comme sa mère.

T- 'es officiellement coincée avec nous alors? Tu ne peux plus nous laisser maintenant.

\- Je n'en avais pas la moindre envie.

\- Tant mieux. Je ne t'aurai jamais laissé t'en aller de toute façon.

\- Je t'aime Clarke. toi et Matt vous êtes ce que j'ai de plus cher au monde.

\- C'est pareil pour nous, j'espère que tu le sais.

Lexa hocha de la tête et serra Clarke un peu plus contre elle. La blonde réitéra le même baisé d'il y a quelques secondes et respira l'odeur de sa compagne tout en fermant les yeux.

\- Bonne nuit ma puce. Lui dit elle alors qu'elle sentait la fatigue la gagner.

\- Bonne nuit. Répondit Lexa.

D'une main la brunette éteignit la lumière de la chambre, elle garda les yeux ouverts pendant de longues minutes et elle sentit que le sommeil ne viendrait pas tant qu'elle n'aurait pas vider tout ce qu'elle avait sur le coeur.

\- Clarke? Demanda-t-elle faiblement.

\- Hum?

\- Tu dors?

\- Hum.

Lexa sourit et cola sa bouche é l'oreille de la femme qu'elle aimait tant.

\- Epouse-moi mon amour. Lui dit-elle d'une voix confiante et remplie d'espoir.


End file.
